Reset Memories
by snarleyow
Summary: "You didn't... forget about me, did you? Just tell me! Tell me you remember me!" / 707 RESET THEORY
1. At least I won't be alone tonight

**HEY HEY! Stop right there. A word of warning for you readers.**

 **Not only are there MAJOR SPOILERS for 707's route in this fic, but Jumin's as well.**

 **This fic is based off of the 707 RESET THEORY (which is the theory that 707 is self-aware and to some extent is knowledgeable about the different routes but remains in love with the MC regardless of which route she chooses or when she "resets" the game) - so if you dislike that theory or it upsets you, I heavily advise against reading this here fanfiction.**

 **It begins on Day 10 of Jumin's route, and I gave the MC a random name because I can't stand fics that have MC or just _.**

 **With all that in mind, enjoy!**

* * *

Fuzzy.

A fuzzy sweater. A fuzzy feeling. A fuzzy mind.

"Hahaha, Ś̢̱̳̾̏̀̃̌͆a̬͙͕̞̜̔̓̆̿̇͛̚e͊́ͭr̝͚̮̯̻͇̙̐͌ͪͧ̂͂͞a҉͚̱̳̬̲̜n̵͚͇͇̻͈̥̣̽!"

"Don't laugh. It's not funny, Nana."

"S̛̗͉̩̼͇a̟̞̞̻͊ͧ̅̿ͤ́e̲͌̄y͖̘͕͍̾̄͘ö̫́ͧ̌ͨ͐̚͠u̦̝̽ͧͦ͑̉̅̆͡ͅn͚̳̣ͥ̊̒͌ͧg̨͇͖, come look at him! So cute~"

"Ah- Nana, isn't that your sweater?"

"You two have more in common than I thought."

Warm and fuzzy.

A happy memory.

"I-it's nothing like-!"

A strange feeling jolted me out of my dream and I found myself awoken in an unfamiliar bed. Pristine sheets and lots of decorative pillows… plush and luxurious. My gaze shifted upwards to stare at the tall aquarium to my side.

It was coming back to me, a bit… but why did I feel so disjointed?

"Nana…"

I heard a voice calling my name from across the bedroom. It was a tall man with dark hair and a fancy suit. He was very handsome, extremely so, but… I felt strange.

"It's morning already. Did you sleep well last night?"

Last night… I slept here. Where am I again? What was his name?

"Time flies so fast when I'm with you."

"D…did you sleep well?" I asked, a bit offbeat. I was sure this must be normal for me… I was only feeling a bit out of sorts because of a highly realistic dream, I'm sure.

"I don't feel tired after seeing you," he replied, looking a bit embarrassed. "I couldn't sleep at all thinking that you'll leave today."

Oh… so, I don't live here, then. That must be why I feel odd.

"I wanted to remember your face with my own two eyes."

"Jumin…?" That was his name.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me a bit, which I took as confirmation.

"We'll see each other again soon, so don't feel sad," I replied.

He seemed very stoic but something about me wanted to comfort him… since he also seemed to care for me very much.

It was coming back to me.

"You say such kind things," he replied, smiling again. "Thank you… I'll keep that in mind."

Wasn't there someone else here…?

"What about… Elizabeth?" I asked, guessing again.

He looked a bit solemn. "I thought all night about Elizabeth 3rd… but I still don't know. I'm not confident I can take good care of her, so I want to give her back to V, but as you said, it's important to take responsibility for your cat. I'll think more about what to do today."

I was thankful that he was talking more… it was jogging my memory.

I had spent the night at Jumin's… since his cat, Elizabeth, had gone missing. It was someone else's idea to send me here to make him feel better… who was that again?

"I have to go to the office, so I can send you back home after we have lunch together today," Jumin continued. "I wanted to send you first thing in the morning… but what Luciel said is getting to me."

The name he said then sent a jolt up my spine.

Luciel.

"I want to talk to V about what happened with the hacker and Luciel… and I want to check again whether your apartment has any more issues."

The hacker?

Hacker.

There are hackers.

"It's my guess that the hacker is the one who led you to that apartment, and if that's who Luciel meant… the apartment won't be dangerous anymore."

But what about V? Is he okay?

…Why am I worried about V, again?

"So will you please stay here until I come back?"

I look up at Jumin again after his question.

"Alright," I replied. "If you still feel iffy about something, I will wait."

I was feeling a bit nervous too, for some reason… so Jumin is probably right to be cautious.

I hope everyone's okay.

"Thanks for understanding." He smiled at me again. "Then since I have to send you home as soon as possible… I'll go to the office now, Nana. Please call me if anything happens."

He stepped out of the room and not long after, I heard a few voices and then the sound of a door closing. He was gone for now.

I looked out the large window on the side of the room from the bed and pondered my situation.

It's very rare for me to have a dream that feels so real that I become jostled by it in reality. But then… I can't even really remember my dream, either. It all vanished from my mind the moment I woke up.

But I was here in Jumin's home now, waiting for him to return from work… like a wife would greet her husband when he got home. It was a nice thought… but something felt wrong about it. It made me almost uncomfortable.

I grabbed my phone and opened the app I used to talk to everyone, surfing through the contacts to recollect my memory. There was Jumin, and his assistant, Jaehee… she was the one who came up with the idea to send me here.

There was Zen, the notoriously egotistical musical actor. I always had fun with him.

There was Yoosung, the college student addicted to some online game…

And 707.

I paused over this contact information. The numbers made me feel strange, but it wasn't something I could completely remember.

I kept scrolling and saw V, the man Jumin had mentioned earlier. I was worried about him, too.

He was… the defacto leader of the organization.

RFA… is Rika's Fundraising Association.

Where was Rika?

I opened up the group chat and went back through the history. There were a few conversations from the night, but one in particular between myself and 707 alone. I read through it a bit to jog my memory of him.

He talked about the same thing Jumin had this morning, how the 'hacker' had gone MIA… after he and Yoosung had visited some strange castle in the mountains together. I remembered then. They found Elizabeth there, but Jumin was having mixed feelings about taking her back.

707 and Luciel are the same, then… but he wasn't really acting like himself last night after that event.

Yoosung was online. I chatted with him for a bit, and we both expressed our worries towards Seven. V has been ignoring his calls, I think…

The party is tomorrow. I should get to work.


	2. Bread Crumbs

Jumin was going to be late coming home. Somehow… I expected that.

It's not as if I really believe he wants to keep me here against my will, but I don't think he's very sad to have me stay a bit longer than expected.

Zen, however, is always ranting in the group chat. He's like an over-protective step mother to me when it comes to Jumin. I remember now why I always thought it was fun talking to him. Despite his ego, he has a very strong will towards his friends.

They get along. Although, Zen would choke if he heard me admit that, but they really do make a good pair of friends. Even after all this time, Zen just doesn't understand Jumin's strange sense of humor. It's funny to see him get shaken up by silly things like that.

But I can't help but worry still about the things we aren't sure of… the hacker, and V, and Seven's emotional state right now…

Around the middle of the afternoon, he's in the chatroom.

Nana: Seven, are you feeling better?

707: No ^^

707: **I kept on getting strange thoughts since the morning.**

707: Since this is the only place I'm allowed to talk about my feelings,

707: can I say a couple things here?

707: If you don't want me to, then I won't…

Nana: Of course you can. I'll listen to you.

707: Have you ever thought

707: about a life where no one knows about your existence?

707: My life…

707: is like a shadow… or an invisible man… something like that.

707: I work for a secret agency.

707: To be honest…

707: if you want to become an agent, you have to abandon all things that can distinguish you.

707: Your name, family, looks, clothes… all those things.

Nana: But Seven… we know you're here.

707: Yeah…

707: To be honest, my boss doesn't know about the RFA…

707: Vanderwood's been keeping it a secret.

Vanderwood.

That was… another agent.

But wait, why did I know that?

Didn't Seven tell everyone that Mary Vanderwood was his maid?

And made a big joke of it by sending us all a photo of himself dressed in a maid costume…?

That was funny then. Zen was really confused.

So why… am I so sure that Vanderwood is no maid?

Nana: Can you do that?

707: I'm not supposed to.

707: If I think about it,

707: I think I only made it this far because of the RFA.

707: This is my situation…

707: but I met someone.

707: Someone who still knows everything that distinguishes me…!

707: What should I do?

That person…

Someone who knows the real 707.

The person who knew the real 707 before he was ever 707… as long as he lived.

That person is…

Nana: Won't you have to explain it to that person?

707: It'll be meaningless to explain.

707: **I… have to pretend I don't know that person and run away.**

707: Because,

707: I've become someone that no one can remember!

707: It'll be pointless to meet again…

707: since we'll just end up hurting each other.

707: But…

707: he was… never supposed to be there.

707: He was…

707: supposed to be happy.

707: But

707: why is he there…?

707: what was he doing there…?

707: I don't know…

707: I really don't.

Nana: He must be… very important to you.

707: …

707: A shadow like me that can never have any substance

707: cannot afford the luxury of having these feelings.

707: But he remembers me…

707: I'm sure of it…!

That person…

The hacker…?

When Seven talks about this important person, I can see a face in my mind, although it's blurry. Why would someone like me feel inclined to have memories about this person?

But he's the one who lead me to the apartment. He's the one who caused me to join the RFA.

Somehow… I'm sure that it's the same person.

I want to think that it's dangerous, but I don't feel any hostility about him.

We end our conversation after a bit and I decide to go searching for more clues towards my seemingly fabricated memories. I scroll to the bottom of my inbox, and find a text from last week… from Unknown.

Unknown: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.

However unsettling of a message it was, it came as no surprise to me. This was something I had clear memory of receiving. What did surprise me, though… was that I never replied.

For some reason, I also had clear memory of responding to the text, demanding to know who this person was and why they had contacted me in the first place.

But as I stared at the message now, no reply from me showed up beneath it.

I became increasingly pensive as the evening progressed.

Eventually, I broke down and called Seven. To my surprise, he answered.

"Haha, hahahahaha…," he groaned into the receiver.

"Haha?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"No… I'm not… bahahahahah," he moaned, "but you don't care about me…"

I sighed audibly. "I am worried about you."

"You only care about Jumin," he responded. "I'm nothing… My heart's crumbled into bread crumbs… So sad… my poor bread crumbs… I'll eat you up… Meet your friends inside my stomach…"

"Seven…"

"I heard eating sweets helps when you feel like this… hahaha… hahahahaha… no… Uh… A tear just fell from my eyes. What's wrong with me… Am I bipolar or something?"

He continued moaning into the phone for several minutes, halfway between strange laughter and crying. As if for once his strange sense of humor was failing him.

"I think my bread crumb friends have something to say," he whined. "I'm gonna go talk with my bread crumbs for a bit… Bye~"

And then he was gone.

I sighed again, deeply, and rubbed my forehead in exasperation. Listening to him in such a state was pitiful, but I couldn't help worry more about him. I had a very bad feeling about things.

I stared at my phone some more, as the news broke that Jumin would be home much later than expected.

Of course.

* * *

Heya! Little author's note...

I know things are mostly following the plotline of Jumin's route right now, but of course I'm just setting up and plan to diverge from that soon. ^^

Also, I should say that Jumin is not included in my personal headcanon of the reset theory... it just isn't as believable or interesting to me. And even Seven himself isn't entirely conscious of the events. There's no "game" in my story, so nobody can be aware that they aren't a real person.

I'll say... it's more like time travel mixed with universe hopping. If you've ever heard of that Berenstein/Berenstain Bears conspiracy... I guess it's similar. Hopefully that clears it up, just in case anyone was confused... haha.


End file.
